Just Another Gala
by theaverys
Summary: Chuck and Blair find themselves at another Gala and shenanigans ensue. SMUT


**Chuck x Blair. Pointless smut… pure filth. Not for the faint of heart. If you don't like kinks then this probably isn't for you lol. **

**I own nothing related to Gossip Girl. Sad for me, I know.**

The music thumped in the background as they made their way down a hallway and away from the gala. It was a dimly lit area and just slightly out of the public eye. She couldn't take one more minute of staring at him and his subordinates indulging in shop talk without jumping him and it took very little convincing to get him on board.

Chuck had her hand in his, pulling her with him away from the crowd further down the hallway. She stopped following him and yanked him back toward her closely. "Here." Her hands went toward his belt quicker than he could stop walking. It was open and hanging from his pants already as he stopped her hands in his.

He coughed and looked around. They were no more than twenty feet away from everyone and the possibility of being seen. Even though they had found a nook that seemed fairly private, one person going the wrong way toward the bathroom and they'd surely be found. "Here? Really? Where someone could turn the corner and catch us?"

The way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded her head would have killed him if she wasn't already falling down onto her knees before him. "You know I like an audience Daddy."

"Fuck Blair, be good." He groaned and sank his hands into her soft cascading curls on the back of her head.

They had started the Daddy kink during their extended honeymoon. One long and super intimate conversation about fetishes and desire had blossomed an already adventurous relationship into something even wilder. His cock was painfully hard as she carefully maneuvered his zipper around him and sprang him free.

He was full size already and starting to slightly ooze in her hand. Her tongue first ran across her perfectly decorated lips in glee before sucking up what she could from his tip.

This was her favorite meal. Her favorite pastime and her favorite deed. Sucking her husbands cock was more intimate than she even knew or ever imagined it could be. She knew just what every lick and every touch would do to him. Their familiarity didn't ruin any excitement, just magnified it.

The moment he felt his tip hit the back of her throat, his head landed on the wall behind him in agony. The soft hands that were just surrounding him were anxiously pulling his shirt out of his pants and running up his chest, grasping around him looking frantically for some study part of him to hold on to.

She repeatedly let him nearly slip out of her small mouth before gulping him back in as quickly as possible. With each thrust of her mouth around him he heard a wet slurp. Knowing that her mouth was too full of cock made him want to blow but they hand only just started.

When her hands found his balls and squeezed he looked down at her in surprise. "Blair!" It was taking everything in him to hold out. He tried it all, counted, counted backwards, the presidents, but his hands were still pulling her hair roughly into a makeshift ponytail and angling her head up toward him. When they locked eyes and he saw her mouth full of him, he had no more power left.

"Uhhh!" He groaned loudly, using the grunt as his only warning for his wife down on her knees. She gulped down the hot semen that was pouring down her throat as he came but could hardly keep up. It leaked out onto her bottom lip as he slowly pulled out and she used her finger to scoop it up and finish that too.

Silence bubbled around them just outside of the full gala just behind them. If there were other people there, they wouldn't have known it. Chuck's labored breathing was the only sound between them.

Once he caught his breath he stared down at her in utter disbelief. "What the fuck Blair?" His hands gently pushed her hair back out of her face. It was the most intimate of ways to end a rough act.

She knew his _what the fuck_ was questioning what just happened and so she decided to add those moves to her arsenal. She went a little wild on that blowjob and figured it had something to do with the idea of getting caught so easily. She giggled, looking up at him. "How'd I do baby?"

"You nearly killed me." Chuck mumbled inconsequentially and pulled her up onto her feet again in front of him. With the heels she was wearing their height difference seemed smaller. She was only a couple inches shorter than him now and he had perfect access to all of her pleasure spots.

He spun them both around and pinned her to the wall hard that was just behind him. She gasped and the noise that spewed out of her was downright filthy. "Maybe I should be punished then."

Her breasts were heaving just below his line of vision and her hands were heading toward his shoulders for balance. She was grasping for any piece of him she could find. A laugh fell out of him that soaked her scrap of panties to her core. Chuck was in character and there was nothing hotter than when he was the boss of her for the night. They always enjoyed role reversal, sometimes she needed someone to put her in her place.

"A slut like you needs to be taught a lesson. It has to be down right illegal to suck cock like that." He lectured her. His face was so close to hers she could feel the air when his lips moved. He leaned in and kissed her the way he knew she wanted. She practically purred and he was hard all over again.

It was his turn to talk tonight. They both got off on the dirty banter. "Put your hands up and let me have a look at you."

Without breaking her eye contact she slowly raised her arms above her head in a way that reminded him of her little show at Victrola all those years ago. Those big brown doe eyes stared at him, silently begging him to tear into her.

He shook his head in disapproval and whispered a simple "tsk tsk" into her ear. It distracted her just enough so he was able to pull both her wrists into his hold and keep them pinned above her head where he wanted them. Once he had her where he wanted her he looked down to take her all in. "Such a short dress."

She nodded. "Is that ok Daddy?" He grunted and took his time inspecting it. The game was getting her to submit to him fully and that's what she intended on doing for both their sakes. The dress she was wearing was black dior, his favorite. An off the shoulders high low dress, made almost entirely of sheer black tulle from the waist down and he was mesmerized. She was silent, waiting desperately for whatever punishment he decided on. She tried to catch her breath in the meantime.

Chuck shook his head again. "I told you who would be here, that you'd be under the microscope all night. You're the boss's wife. The entire team from the Dubai deal is here and every single one of them was clearly thinking about fucking you tonight." He lectured, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

She stayed silent and obedient. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be the one in charge and seeing them all staring at you all night? Overhear their comments about bending you over and tapping this ass?"

He emphasized his point by dropping his hold on her wrists, taking a big grab of her bouncy ass and using his other hand to sharply smack the side of her thigh just below her other ass cheek. She groaned at the smack loud enough for them both to turn sideways and see if they were still alone or had caused a scene yet.

Instead of taking her right there he spun her around this time so she was facing the wall in front of him. His cock was throbbing at the site of her, wagging up and down in anticipation of what he knew was coming.

Where he would usually use his hand or mouth on her cunt, he knew this early tonight wasn't fully necessary. If it were anything like the times they played this way before she was already dripping down her legs. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Her ass was incredible and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in it and feast. He compromised by pulling her dress up and taking a look. The panties she was wearing were a sorry excuse for undergarments. He couldn't believe a tiny scrap of fabric like that had probably cost him north of two hundred dollars.

In his distracted haze her hands drifted down again, searching for any shred of him behind her she could reach. "I said don't move." He pinned her arms back up with one hand and roughly spanked her with his other. His hand landed straight in the middle of her ass cheeks, finding a sliver of her soaking wet cunt in the process.

"Sorry Daddy." She moaned as he took in the site of her ass that turned redder by the minute. If she didn't start behaving he was going to have to find the paddle when they got home.

"Spread your legs." He ordered her and watched her finally obey him. "Like this?"

He nodded. "Fuck yes. Right there." The panties she was wearing would normally get pushed to the side or torn off, but in this instance he wanted to see them just barely pulled down from her ass and left them stretching between the top of her thighs.

Her mouth fell open as he slammed into her by surprise, taking her with absolutely no warning. She had to try with everything she had to keep her arms held above them like instructed while his arm circled around her waist to pull into her toward him as hard as possible.

She moaned and he grunted and they made a show of it all. He buried his face in her neck while he kissed his favorite pathway across her body. From sucking on her ear lobe to licking and scattering small open-mouthed kisses down to her mouth he did it all and she could barely breathe.

While he was buried in her neck, she glanced back toward the door just in time to see a cater waiter staring blankly at them from down the hall. She didn't know if he had been there for seconds or minutes but either way the thought made her drip even further down her thighs.

She kept eye contact with him while she took her husband's cock roughly from behind. He didn't turn to walk away and her husband caught sight of him just in time to see the unknown man's hand settle on the tent pitched in his pants. This quickly got them all off. When he saw the dirty smile on his wife's face pointed down toward the man he lost all hope he had of holding on any longer and let go inside her. He pulled out just in time for the rest of his come to jet onto her red ass that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

"I love you." Chuck whispered into her ears eventually, gently pulling her panties back up and her dress back down. She spun around and kissed him, silently noting she needed to stop in the ladies room and clean up before going back to the gala. "And I love you."

After coming down from an orgasm they were already putting in the record books they noticed the man was gone and play time was over. Or had just started.

**Hope you all liked it and want to thank you in advance for any reviews :D**


End file.
